Gas fired appliances such as vented gas fireplace heaters have gained widespread popularity recently. Typically, a vented gas fireplace heater includes a housing having a glass front, a gas burner assembly, and a plurality of ceramic logs. The vented gas fireplace heater can be a stand-alone unit with legs, and/or be installed in an existing fireplace.
Conventionally, the gas burner assembly includes a flat stainless steel top plate connected to a cast iron bottom base with bolts. Assembly requires drilling vertically-extending holes in the cast iron bottom base which holes are then tapped to form screw threads for receiving the bolts. The stainless steel top plate requires drilling vertically-extending holes which correspond and align with the threaded holes installed in the cast iron bottom base. Thereafter, the bolts are typically manually tightened to attach the stainless steel top plate to the cast iron bottom base. Other techniques for assembling a gas burner assembly include attaching a flat ceramic top plate to the bottom base using an adhesive such as a high temperature resistant silicone adhesive.
There is a need for further gas burner assemblies and methods for assembly of gas burner assemblies for use in gas fired appliances.